


needy~

by erasercloud



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bondage, Bottom Komaeda Nagito, Chains, Collars, Doggy Style, Kissing, M/M, Passionate Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Hinata Hajime, bratty, submissive nagito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erasercloud/pseuds/erasercloud
Summary: Nagito leaves a note for his lover, telling him to come to his room. Hajime had no clue what to expect, but it's definitely not what he saw.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 3
Kudos: 123





	needy~

Glancing back down to the crumpled note, his golden eye glazed over his messy writing. Maybe he shouldn't trust the note, he could always turn back now. After all, he couldn't trust anyone right now. Every time you was alone with someone, you was standing outside of deaths door. No one knew who would strike next, and there was no way of predicting it. His eyes flickering up to the door, his eyes lingered over the door plate. Nagito Komaeda. Biting his bottom lip, his eye lingerd back over to the note.

_'come to my room at 7pm.~Nagito'_

Pretty sketchy, no explanation. However, for some reason he needed to see what he wanted. Even if it was to take his life, he wanted to know... Surely Nagito didn’t want to hurt him, the note would catch him out straight away. He'd be found out as soon as the trial started. Gulping, he laid three stern knocks on the bedroom door, looking left and right. Hopefully someone would see him go into the door just incase something did happen to him. A muffled voice called out from behind the door, just loud enough for Hajime hear. ‘Come inside.’ Heart spreading up, his hand slid the note into his pocket, before pausing. Maybe he should hide it better just in case. After all, Nagito could easily slip it out of his pocket after killing him. Shoving the paper down his trousers and into his boxers, he patted himself down. Slowly, he reached out and grabbed the handle, twisting it slowly as the door creaked open.

Inside was dark, and his heart began to race even more. Why was his room dark? Something was seriously sketchy. He considered just closing the door and walking away now. However he couldn’t bring himself to do so. Opening the door wider, he peered into the room, gawking slightly at the sight his eyes laid upon. His body froze and became paralysed to the spot, jaw locked open.

Around the bed in the middle of the room were dimly lit candles, flickering and burning, lighting up the room with a soft glow. Rose petals were sprinkled out all over the floor and across the bed. And finally, Nagito. Sprawled out, naked on the rose covered mattress. Wrists bound together above his head, legs spread slightly. A red collar fastened around his neck, a long chain connected from the collar, and stuck all the way up to the ceiling. Lastly, a thick piece of cloth shoved into his mouth, muffling any sounds he made.

Hajime couldn't deny it, Nagito was beautiful. Skin milky white and delicate. Bones poking out harshly in places, like his hip bones and shoulder blades. His ribs peeled out from under the translucent flesh. In between his legs, a twitching cock dribbled precum all over the white surfaces. The head was red and veins throbbing down the shaft with need. White curly hair dusted out on the pillow beneath him. Grey eyes glazed over with bliss and lust.

”fuck... Nagito... what are you doing?” He gulped, looking over and over his skinny body. The look in the boys eyes was a look of pleasure and need, but also embarrassment. Not being able to help himself, he reached a hand over and grazed over his smooth skin. Almost immediately his eyes lit up with joy, letting out excited squeals from behind the gag- trying to move his head but the collar made it near impossible. Reaching up gently, his fingers grabbed at the gag and slowly pulled it out. The fabric was soaked with drool, which made him wonder how long he had been in this position. How brave he had to be to tie himself up. Someone could’ve easily broken in and killed him without a fight. Risky. Yet he did it all... to put on a show for him... arousing... 

saliva dripped down from the corners of his mouth, running down his chin and dripping onto the collar around his neck. Panting out heavily, his eyelids fluttered and looked up at Hajime with pure need and want. Slowly, he trailed an arm close up and down his waist, feeling his soft skin beneath his finger pads.

”oh Hajime~” Nagito moaned softly, eyelids fluttering, “touch me Hajime! Please I wanna feel your hope so bad~ Give me your hope!” He cried out, trying to lean closer into his comforting touch, before the chains clanked and stopped him. Desperate eyes watched his hands carefully, stalking his every movement like a hawk. He tried to wiggle closer, but all he could do was squirm and give up. He was trapped in the metal chains, defenceless. Hajime could be a total dick and decide to leaving him like this. Like he could just walk out and leave him as someone else's problem, however something drawn him towards him. He didn't want to leave. He wanted to give the boy what he wanted. After all, he had gone through all this for him. He deserved an award.

Reaching a hand out, his fingers grazed over the pale skin gently and stopped at his thighs, slowly beginning to press them apart more. He didn't even put up a struggle, letting his body be used and groped as he pleased. Finger nails dug into the flesh gently as he peered between his legs, before getting an idea. Leaning over him he slowly untied his hands, watching as he sighed in relief and rubbed circled on his wrist to try and get feeling back. Gently, his fingers tugged at the chain, bringing it down from the ceiling.

"Thank you Hajime. It's an honour to have someone as incredible as you in my room, pleasuring me. I'm noting but a scum, not worthy of your attention." he smiled, looking up at the brown haired male as the chain laid across his body. Hajime nodded slightly, ignoring the self deprecation. Maybe it was his kink? Or maybe he was just filled with self hatred. Grabbing the chain, he yanked him forward. Nagito gasped and moved with the pull, eyes widening as he looked up at the slightly taller male. Hajime was loving all the control, maybe a bit more than what he should've been, but having the male instantly move when he pleased was a wonderful power he couldn't explain. 

"Get on the floor." he said coldly, his eyes flickering to the floor just to make things clearer. Nagito nodded and gulped slightly, slowly slipping off the bed and onto the cold, hard floor, kneeling on some rose petals. Hajime held the collar firm in his hand, twisting the chain between his fingers and tugging at it slightly. Gulping happily, his greyish eyes stared up at him with such innocence. Not waiting any longer, Hajime unbuckled his belt and tossed it to the side, tugging down his trousers. Nagito waited patiently and excitedly, watching his hand carefully. Slowly, his, fingers wrapped around his waist band, tugging them down slowly, just making sure he was okay to continue. Hajime just smiled down at him and gave him a gentle nod, letting him know it’s okay to go on.

Breathing heavily, his eyes glazed over his member with need and bliss. Shakily, bony fingers wrapped around the shaft, giving gentle and lazy strokes, spreading the precum up and down the shaft, using it as a quick lubricant. Hajime let out gentle groans of encouragement, running fingers through his white locks of hair. Hot breathe hitting against his cock, the hand wrapped around him started to get faster, his thin fingers squeezing gently. Greyish eyes stared up at him, as his hand remained a tight grip on his length, stroking. 

"Fuck yeah," Hajime panted, closing his eyes as he relaxed into the pleasure. Without even noticing, he started tugging Nagtios face closer to his member, desperate for more pleasure. Nagito blushed faintly and blinked, staring up at him as his hand slowed to a stop. Hajime panted and opened his eyes, looking down as he tilted his head slightly. Smiling mischievously, he pressed a gentle kiss to the tip of Hajime's penis. Shivers ran down his body as he watched, nodding to try and urge him on.

"I don't deserve this. You're so amazing, and to have a disgusting guy like me pleasuring you... You must be real desperate." He smiled and licked a stripe up the shaft of his member, "I'm so lucky to see you like this. To have you all to myself." He rambled on, continuing to kiss and lick at his member gently. The brunette grunted and watched him, gently massaging his scalp- watching his eyelids flutter. Suddenly, Nagito took Hajime's length into his mouth. The tip hit against the back of his throat, causing him to cough and splutter against him. Without even pausing, the white haired male continued to swallow down more of his length, eyes filled with tears fluttering closed. Hajime coughed and choked on his spit at the sudden sensations, closing his eyes tightly as he tugged the white hair harshly.

"Fuckkk Nagito~" he groaned loudly, his hips buckling up slightly, chasing the warm wetness of his mouth. Nagito moaned around him and gagged, bobbing his head wildly as he tried to keep up with the harsh tugs. Quickly before his climax, Hajime pulled his cock from his puffy lips, “shit... get on the bed.” He demanded, panting softly.

Nodding quickly, the smaller male scrambled to get onto the bed, already beginning to spread his milky white thighs. The brunette licked his lips and the three coursed meal in front of him, gripping hold of his hips. Biting his lower lip, he gently thrusted into the boys right hole. Groaning out loudly, he waited a moment before thrusting steadily. Nagito moaned and gasped, clinging onto him and clawing his back desperately 


End file.
